1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lantern float apparatus wherein the same is arranged to be floatatingly supported upon a body of water to attract fish and insects thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various illuminated members to be floatatingly supported upon a body of water are provided in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,620 to Jones having an illuminated buoy structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,723 to Arnold has a floating bait bucket having a buoyant ring mounting an opaque support container therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,736 to Bass has a fisherman's lantern float having a support cup mounting a lantern thereon employing an underlying ballast.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lantern float apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.